


The desecration of a futa nun

by TentacleSlave



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Free Use, Futa, Gang Bang, Hentai, Intersex, Nun, Other, Priest, Rape, Tit Torture, Torture, Transgender, Transphobia, boob hanging, pastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleSlave/pseuds/TentacleSlave
Summary: A nun is discovered to be a futa and is used by the congregation for their own depraved needs. Taking her as a gift from god.
Kudos: 23





	The desecration of a futa nun

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a disclaimer this story has notes of trans/intersex phobia which I don’t condone at all. I myself am trans. Violence against trans and intersex people is a real problem. And none of the fantasies in this story should be done on a real person.

The nun was etanding in front of the congregation, her arms tied behind her back. The pastor walked over, looking stern and angry. “This nun is an abomination... hidden within our own church!” He turned to her and ripped her dress, revealing her bouncing boobs and adorable penis. She whimpered, as she heard the crowd gasp. Causing the pastor slap her ass, in punishment, leaving an angry red handprint behind “Behold! This.... thing! Is not even on human level! It’s disgusting! But.... we are good Christians... and therefore must punish it!” The crowd murmured in agreement. The pastor sneered at her before moved to grab a collar. He wrapped it around her neck, making her gasp for air as he tightened it and locked it. He then grabbed a rope and wrapped it around her plump breasts till the circulation was almost all cut off. He then threw the rope over a hook hanging from a chain from the celling. Soon hoisting the nun up by her red, and quickly turning purple boobs, “ahhhhhh” she screamed out in pain and the crowd jeered and cheered, a few men’s cocks hard in their pants. The pastor then grabbed a metal torture device, attaching it to her penis, strapping it in and adding a rope to that, pulling it taught, causing her to pant and scream more, “heh heh don’t worry... you won’t need this... after all, you aren’t even human... you were given to us to punish.... and fuck! Fuck till you accept our sins” she whimpered and tried to protest but he shoved a gag in her mouth, and pulled out her tongue to clip a device with a weight on it to it, “that will teach you to talk back! It’s time we punished you slut!” Tears poured down her face as he grabbed a whip. There was a “crack!” As it hit her ass, causing her butt cheeks to bounce and a red stripe to mark her pale body. He then began to hit her over and over... her back her ass, her boobs, and her penis. Soon she was covered in blood and almost passing out, her dress in shreds. The pastor panted and smirked, his cock hard in his pants. He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over her, causing her to jolt and caugh, “can’t have you falling asleep” he teased. He then called up a beefy man, “punch her in the stomach... over and over” the man grinned and nodded, loving her fearful eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath as he punched her right in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of her, and left a nice bruise.... but also her cock twitched in pleasure. “Heh so slutty” the man the punched her till her stomach was purple and her cock at full mast. The pastor grinned, “and now we fuck her and fill her with our sins” he unhooked her from the celiling and he and the other man moved the struggling nun to the alter. They forced her to bend over it, her bruised boobs pressed against its cold surface and her cock pressed painfully against the side of the alter as she was strapped to it, her arms tied behind her back. The pasted waved the beefy man over, “you get to be the first to confess” the man grinned and unzipped his pants, pulling out a thick and meaty cock. He grabbed the nuns ass and shoved his cock in without any prep, causing her to cry out in muffled pain. The crowd cheered and many men had their dicks out stroking them. The beefy man grunted as he thrust in and out of her roughly, grabbing her tied arms and arching her back, the blood in her ass working like lube. “Hahaha you slut! Yeah! Fuck it! You like that!” His cum shot into her ass and he pulled out, “who’s next?” He asked with a grin. The paster chuckled , “me and whomever can get here.” The nun struggled but she couldn’t escape the tide of men. One man walked up to her and began to slap her face with his cock, pushing down on her back to squish her injured boobs painfully against the alter as the paster clicked a switch and needles shot up into them. “Ahhhhhhhh” the man shoved his massive cock down her throat, choking her and grinning as he could see the shape of his cock ramming in and out of her “oh god yes... you fucking slut!” Meanwhile the paster had shoved his cock in her ass and soon another man joined her. She would have cried out in pain but couldn’t... the cock cutting off her voice. A moment later she felt like her ass would split in two as a third man shoved himself in her. Tears ran down her face,not only her ass and mouth impales but her boobs as well. The men began to whip and hit her as they thrust finally coming all over her.

Once they were done with her, they set the nun up in a wooden stockade. Her head, hands and boobs secured in, making her back bent and bubble butt stick out. Her feet were chained to the ground. They grabbed a tube and shoved it down her throat. As well as one shoved up her ass. That way they could feed her seman as her meals, her naked body on display for the crowd every day. There was constantly a stream of seman going into her, and soon her belly looked like it might pop. Meanwhile her constantly hard cock was unable to cum, as it was in a cage. The congregation would take turns punching her stomach, or whipping her ass, or stabbing her purple boobs. And sometimes twisting her nipples. All she could do was take it and scream and cry around the tube. She constantly felt like she was choking and would pass out from air loss at times. People would write things like “slut, whore, fuck toy” etc all over her body. And this is how she spent the rest of her days.


End file.
